Most optical surveying instruments are precision built, and are complex and expensive. They can be difficult to calibrate and set up, and also are not particularly easy to use. There is need for a simpler and relatively inexpensive approach, and one that will provide easy-to-use high-precision instruments, some of which can readily be checked and set up by the user.